Lucky TykixLavi Alphabet
by Happy-Red-Rabbit
Summary: Every letter of the alphabet has a TykixLavi story behind it. Yaoi. Lucky  Tyki x Lavi


_Lucky Alphabet _

**Afford**

No matter how much Lavi begged and struggled in his grip Tyki would not let him go into the battle the other Exorcists where fighting, he couldn't afford to lose his younger lover.

**Bite **

The male Noah gently licked and teased the bruised, bloody and bitten neck while listening to his lovers whimpers and moans of pain and pleasure.

**Chocolate**

When Lavi pulled away from the smirking Noah's lips, he could taste chocolate cherries in his mouth despite how much cigarettes the golden eyed male smokes.

**Dampness **

Lavi loved the feel of the water against his skin when it rained, even when it was different when he was in the shower, since he was pressed against the wall with Tyki behind him pressing him into the wall more.

**Exorcists**

Lavi was always glad when the Exorcists came back with unhappy looks on their faces; it meant his unknown lover was still unharmed.

**Freedom **

Tyki walked towards his lover, who had his wrists tied together and his legs while sitting in a chair. The Noah kneeled before him while Lavi tried to get out of his restraints, but then stopped when Tyki started untying him allowing him the freedom to move.

**Gagged **

When Lavi tried to scream for Tyki to stop, it came out muffled and quietened, he was trying to stop Tyki from killing his friend Lenalee. Though he knew it was no use once Tyki went into his darker self.

**Heat**

Tyki loved the heat that vibrated through his lover's body when Lavi's body was curled up with his own in bed sleeping; he also loved the heat he got through having sex with his lover.

**Ill**

It turns out being sick is something Tyki would like to be more often, if he gets treated by his 'bunny' in a nurse outfit.

**Job**

Tyki looked down at the red haired male restrained by the Akuma while he flipped the hammer-shaped Innocence in his hand before he released a charge of dark matter destroying it. Tyki wasn't going to let his relationship with the Exorcist get in the way of his job.

**Kill**

When one of the Exorcists came back with The Noah of Pleasure's top hat covered in blood Lavi felt like his newborn heart was killed.

**Lips**

When Lavi closed his eye for just one seconded another set of lips where attached to his while a Tease was held at his neck keeping him still. His first kiss was quite threatening but amazing.

**Monster**

Lavi felt a tentacle wrap around both his wrists restraining him while the other wrapped around his throat keeping him restraint. He then saw the other make it's way to Allen's throat and started squeezing the knocked out male's windpipe. Lavi then felt the Noah of Pleasure's lips press forcefully against his own.

**Noah**

His Noah family all seemed to love Lavi like a sibling, out of Tyki's family Cyril and Rhode seemed to be the most attached to the boy with the twins right behind. So when Lavi went missing on a mission for a couple of days it was probably them who had taken the boy, or Tyki.

**Odd**

Lavi found it odd when Tyki took him to the beach, because it meant that the Noah had done something Lavi wouldn't like and made it up to him by taking him to the beach. The odd thing about it is that he never knows what Tyki had done.

**Promise **

When Lavi was tortured by Leverrier he let out no secrets about his lover. When Tyki heard what had happened to his 'bunny' he had attacked The Black Order and took his lover away.

**Questions**

When Lavi asked Tyki if he tore Allen's arm off, he never got a reply, but when he told Tyki he was staying at the Black Order for less than a week he got a reply immediately.

**Reading**

Lavi was sat comfortably on a couch reading a book. Though that changed when Tyki snuck into the room and started kissing him.

**Shhh**

The golden eyed male tightly held the sleeping and squirming boy in his arms, nightmares were scaring his lover as he whispered hushing and comforting words to help lull the Bookman Apprentice back into a peaceful sleep.

**Tears**

Lavi couldn't stop his tears from flowing down his cheeks while he held his dying lover's hand; though Tyki's other hand reached up and gently removed his tears.

**Universe **

When Bookman had dragged Lavi away from Tyki, the Noah swore he would look through the whole universe to find his lover again.

**Visions**

Tyki sat up in his hospital bed when his doctor walked in, since he was supposedly crazy when he talked about the war between his siblings and the Exorcists. He was happy to find that Lavi had walked through the door announcing that he was Tyki's doctor and that he would take care of him.

**Weakness**

Kanda always thinks having attachments is a weakness, so when Lavi stood in front of Kanda's Innocence, Mugen he got a scoff in return for his reason for saving a Noah but was allowed to keep himself and Tyki alive.

**Volume**

Sometimes Tyki wished Jasdero and Debitto had a remote to them just so he could put them on mute, especially when Lavi was with them, the three of them created the loudest noise you could hear thanks to their pranks.

**Yuck**

Lavi whimpered softly when Tyki poured the medicine out into the spoon. Currently the Bookman Apprentice was wrapped in blankets in bed suffering from an illness and nasty tasting medicine which made him feel even sicker, though Tyki did reward Lavi with a kiss and chocolate afterwards. Though in Lavi's opinion, medicine will always be yucky.

**Zoo**

When Lavi started pointing out cute animals in the Zoo Tyki only huffed saying he wanted to see and touch rabbits which made Lavi stick his tongue out at him since the older man wasn't allowed to touch him anymore.


End file.
